Minecraft:Survival *UNFINISHED*
Chapter 1 I slowly blinked open my eyes. As the world generated before me, it took me a minute to realize that I was underwater. I looked around frantically, not knowing which way was up or down. I was drowning! Stuck underwater, with no-one around to hear or see me. I looked down, and there was a chunk of light under my feet. I swam towards it, quickly running out of air. And then my head burst above water. Gasping for air, I floated there for a second. I looked to my left and saw a mountain peak in the distance. I frantically swam towards the peak, and came to it a couple minutes later. Jumping onto the land, I finally had the chance to look at my surroundings. Everything was square. The trees, the mountain, the beach, the sun-even the animals! I gazed into the water, and saw my reflection. Even I was square! It took me a moment to think it all through. I was stuck on an island in a world where everything was square. A square sheep trotted past me and made a baa sound. Then, I saw the silhouette of something-or someone?-gracefully jump up the mountain. I suddenly remembered something. My reflection wasn’t a normal one. I’d had white, glowing eyes. Running back over to the ocean shore, I cautiously leaned over again. I looked perfectly normal. Confused, I turned back around and started climbing up the mountain. I sat down on a block halfway up the mountain and gazed back over the water. The sun was setting. I didn’t know whether it was good or bad that the sun was setting, but something inside me knew that it meant monsters would come out. Alarmed, I continued scrambling up the mountainside. The person on the mountain drew out a sword and stabbed what looked like a spider. The spider disappeared in smoke and was replaced by string. The person grabbed the string and put it in their pocket. Something hit my back. Whipping around, I saw in the dim moonlight that it was a zombie. I punched it off the mountain, and it too disappeared in a puff of smoke. The person on the top of the mountain jumped off and gracefully landed on their feet. They picked up something off the ground and chucked it into the water, then brushed their hands together. I watched, curious but confused. They walked towards some sort of building. Probably their house. I guessed. I scrambled down and followed them. They opened a door, walked up a step, and went inside. They closed the door. I walked over to a window. Looking into it, I could see the person. They took off some sort of armor or protection. Underneath the armor, I could see them clearly. They turned around, and I saw them turn at the last second. Noticing me, they ran over and opened the door. “Hey! What’re you doing here? Where’d you come from?” They yelled at me. I could tell from their voice that “they” was a girl. “Er, uh, where exactly is here?” I asked. “To be completely honest, I have no idea what this place is either.” She admitted. “But that,” she said, pointing towards the large building, “is my house.” “Oh. Sorry if I was trespassing or something.” I said. “Ya think?” She muttered. “Also, I’m kinda...new here.” “So?” “Mind if I stay awhile?” “Fine. Just, please be careful, and don’t touch anything I don’t want you to touch, ok?” “Got it.” I followed her into her house. “This place is huge!” I told her. “Yeah, I know. Took me ages to build this thing.” She replied. We finally came to a door. “In here is my room. You’ll be sleeping with me.” She opened the door, and behind it was a massive room with lots of little things laying around. At the other end of the room were two beds, each made of two individual beds. One of the beds had a dog with a blue collar sitting by it. She scratched the dog’s ear and got into the bed. “Get in.” She said, motioning to the other bed. I got in the bed. It was nice and cozy. The dog got up and sniffed my hand, which was dangling off the side of the bed. I patted the dog’s head. It growled. “Oh. Lapis has never seen another person before. That’s why he’s scared of you.” The girl explained. Another dog with a light blue collar walked in the room. I looked across the room and saw that there was a doggie door beside the bigger door. The new dog dashed over towards the dog named Lapis. “This dog is Diamond,” the girl said, patting the second dog’s back. Diamond and Lapis curled up together. “So cute, right?” She asked me. “Yeah, I guess.” I said, closing my eyes to try to get some sleep. Smiling, the girl rolled over on her side, and the two of us slept, the dogs Diamond and Lapis inbetween us. Chapter 2 I felt something lick my hand. Blinking open my eyes, I rolled over and found a dog with a lime green collar. “Oh! You’re awake.” The girl said. She picked up the dog and scratched its chin. “This is Emerald,” she told me. “How many dogs do you have?” I asked. “Well...um...a lot.” She answered. “How many exactly?” “Let’s see...there’s Coal, Redstone, Emerald, Diamond, Lapis, Iron, Gold, Quartz, and Prismarine. So...nine dogs.” She said. “Oh wow. That’s a lot of dogs.” I told her. “Yeah, I know.” She said. “Today, we’re going to go on a mining trip, and gather some materials so you can make yourself some armor.” She told me. “Okay.” I shrugged. “Take this pickaxe,” she said, handing me some sort of tool. I examined it. “It’s made of iron.” She explained. Shrugging, I put the pickaxe in my pocket. “Follow me,” she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me to some sort of crafting device. She gave me two pieces of iron and a stick. “Craft a sword.” She told me. “But I don’t know how.” I admitted. I was quite confused. She sighed. “Like this,” she said. I stepped out of the way, and she walked up to the table. She put a stick on the bottom middle square of the crafting table, and two pieces of gold on top. The items merged together, and in their place was a sharp golden sword. “Golden tools are useless because they break easily.” She explained. She hit some sort of dummy thing four times, and the sword snapped in half. “See?” She said. I nodded and walked back over towards the crafting table. I placed the stick in the bottom middle square, and placed the two pieces of iron above it. They merged together like with the gold sword, but instead they made an iron sword. “We’d better get going,” she said as she put on a set of iron armor. “Could I have some armor?” I asked. She sighed. “Those were my last two pieces of iron.” “Oh.” I said. I followed her to an area on the other side of the massive house. She pressed a button on the wall, and the floor disappeared. I stared, eyes wide. “How’d…” I started saying. “I made it with redstone. It took me weeks to figure it out.” She told me. “What the…?” I said as two carts dropped down and landed on the rails. “They’re called minecarts,” she explained as she hopped into one of the carts. I jumped into one. Once we were in them, the minecarts sped down into an underground tunnel. “Whoah,” I gasped, quite amazed. Black flecks of ore stuck out from the walls as we sped past them. The girl opened her mouth, as if about to say something, but I interrupted her. “Let me guess. That’s coal.” I said. “Yeah, that’s right.” She nodded her head. We came to a stop at a cavern with lots of orangey ore flecks in it. There was also a gray oven-like block with two slots. The girl swung her pickaxe at a block of ore, and it shrunk down. She picked it up and chucked it at me. I caught it just in time, or else it would’ve hit me. “Take it.” She said, and I stuffed it into a pocket. I took my pickaxe out of one of my pockets, and struck it against a couple of blocks. They all shrunk down, and I picked them up. “Oh! I forgot to mention, but this is iron ore.” She informed me. I nodded, and continued mining iron. By the time we were done, we had enough iron to make a house out of it! And I’m not joking. Iron door and all! The girl walked over to the oven thing and put what looked like a pile of coal inside of it. She then put in all of her iron ores. “Now your turn.” She told me. I walked over and put in all of my iron ore, but it could only take thirty two of them. I still had so much iron ore to cook. “Oh, and this device is a furnace. You can smelt iron, gold, and sand in it. And of course, you can cook food with it.” She explained. “Why can it only hold so few things?” I asked. “A furnace can hold sixty four items in each slot. Sixty four in the bottom slot, and sixty four in the top slot.” She answered. “Oh. Makes sense.” Not really. Eventually, we were able to smelt all of our iron ore into something called an iron ingot. “This lets you make iron stuff.” She explained. She pulled a crafting table out of one of her pockets and placed it on the ground. “I always carry a crafting table with me. You never know when it might come in handy.” She said. She put the iron ingots in certain spots that I tried to remember, but she did it too fast. When the girl was done crafting, she held out a full set of armor to me. I took it, and put all the armor on. “It’s so...light,” I said, amazed. You usually expect armor to be super heavy and all, but this was actually light. Light as a feather, to be exact. “I know,” said the girl. We hopped into the minecarts and rode them back up to the house, where we were greeted by a puppy with a cyan collar. “This is Prismarine,” the girl told me. I picked up Prismarine, and she licked my face. Laughing, I set Prismarine down. Emerald, Diamond, and Lapis ran over to meet us. “Let’s go check on the others,” she said, mostly to the dogs. I followed her over to a room that had a doggie door as well. We went inside, and I turned around just in time to see Lapis walk through the doggie door. Grinning, I watched as the girl picked up Prismarine and set her in a dog bed with a strange-looking block in the middle. “That’s a prismarine block,” she explained. Emerald, Diamond, and Lapis walked over towards beds with different blocks in the middle. Emerald had a lime colored block, Diamond had a light blue colored block, and Lapis had a blue colored block. “Those are dyed blocks of wool.” The girl explained. Nodding, I watched as a dog with a black collar dashed towards me and dug his teeth into my leg. “Ouch!” I yelled, and jumped up before landing hard on my bottom. The girl grabbed the dog by the collar and dragged him over towards a bed. She put a fence post down, attached a leash to his collar, and attached the leash to the fence post. “What was that all about?” I asked her when she came back over to the spot where I was standing. “Coal is a little aggressive,” she said. “Yeah, you think I haven’t noticed that already?” I cringed, rubbing my leg in pain. Sighing, the girl sat down. I tried to stand up, but my leg wouldn’t let me. “I’ll get you something to eat,” she said, with a softer tone in her voice. “Yeah, that would be great.” I replied, suddenly realizing how hungry I was and that I hadn’t eaten in forever. She was back soon with a piece of what looked like steak. She held it out to me, and I quickly took it. “Thanks,” I muttered through a mouthful of steak. It tasted really good. “No problem.” I quickly finished eating the steak. “Let’s go back to my room,” she suggested. “Yeah, but I don’t really feel like walking there.” I admitted. “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine,” she assured me. I reluctantly got up. She helped me walk all the way across the massive house. Limping, I finally walked across the bedroom and sat down on the bed. The girl walked over to the window. She gazed out. “What’re you looking at?” I asked. She turned around and said, “I’m watching the sunset.” I hobbled out of the bed and stood by the window with her. “It’s pretty,” I commented. “Yeah, I know.” She agreed. The two of us stood there for awhile. It was only when I turned around to hop into bed that I realized we’d been holding hands the whole time. Silently, we clambered into bed. Chapter 3 I blinked open my eyes. The sunlight shone in my face. “AAH!” I exclaimed, blinking a couple of times before my eyes adjusted to the light. I glanced over to find the girl scratching Diamond’s ear. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to wake up.” She commented. “And, er, good morning,” she quickly added before I could say anything. “Yeah, good morning.” I said, cringing a bit. My leg still ached like crazy, but it had stopped bleeding. I then noticed that while I was sleeping the girl had wrapped a white bandage around my leg. “Does it still hurt?” She asked. I nodded. “Hold on, I’ll be right back,” she said before running out of the room. I sat there, waiting patiently, while Prismarine continuously licked my hand. The girl walked back over to me with a roll of white bandages. She kneeled down beside the bed and gently grabbed my leg. Holding back a moan, I watched as she carefully unwrapped the old bandage on my leg. She chucked the old, bloody bandage into a nearby bin. She grabbed the end of the bandage roll and started re-wrapping my leg with it. “D’ya think it’s tight enough?” She asked me. Wiggling my leg, I answered, “I think so.” “Good, ‘cause we’ve got work to do,” I opened my mouth as if to say something, but forgot what it was. Instead, I asked her, “what kind of work, exactly?” “Well, first thing’s first, we’ve gotta get you used to walking on that leg,” she answered. I reluctantly agreed. The girl helped me stand up, and she held onto my shoulders while I tried to gain balance, but every time I put weight on my injured leg, a wave of pain shot through my body. Who knew that a bite from a wolf-dog could cause so much pain? I slowly made my way across the room, with one of the girl’s arms wrapped around my shoulders to help me keep my balance. “Just a few more steps,” she told me. Looking ahead, I could see that she was right. Just a couple more steps, and I’d be at the door. She opened the door and stepped out of the bedroom, with me trying to keep my weight off of my bad leg, which caused me to limp. I finally hopped out of her bedroom and collapsed on the wood floor. “You okay?” She asked. “Yeah, I’m fine,” I muttered, cringing a bit. She helped me stand up, and I gratefully allowed her to help me. If I was stranded alone with this bad of an injury, I would probably be dead by now. The girl then placed a block of dirt down. “Try standing on it,” she said. I slowly climbed onto the block and stood up. Jolts of pain shot through my body. I clenched my teeth together in an attempt to muffle a yelp. After a few seconds, I sat down and rubbed my leg furiously. The girl watched me curiously. “What’s wrong?” She asked. “N-nothing.” I lied. “Something’s clearly wrong,” she told me. I glanced up, and the girl’s’ eyes widened. “What the…?!” She exclaimed, jumping back in shock. “What?” I asked, tilting my head in confusion. “I could’ve sworn I just saw your eyes flash white for a second!” She replied, shouting. Shrugging, I carefully stepped off the dirt block and punched it. I picked the shrunken down block and shoved it into a pocket. The little puppy Prismarine came over and sniffed my leg. I scratched her chin, grinning. The girl studied me for a moment, then went into the dog room. She came back out, holding a dog with a gray collar, and a dog with a white collar, a dog with a yellow collar, and a dog with a red collar following her. She set the gray collar dog down. “This is Iron,” she said, pointing to the gray collar dog. “And this is Quartz,” she added, pointing to the dog with the white collar. “Gold is the dog with the yellow collar, and Redstone has the red collar.” “Cool,” I muttered as Quartz sniffed me. I just sat there for awhile, letting Quartz, Iron, Gold, and Redstone sniff me, while the girl watched. She went down some nearby steps and came back out with some cooked chicken. “No, sit! This isn’t for you!” The girl shouted at the dogs as she desperately tried to keep the chicken out of their reach. __NOEDITSECTION__